Delicious pleasure
by Bleu14
Summary: La historia de como los chicos de South Park se enamoraron de su mismo sexo... Creek, Style, Bunny, Tyde, Dip y Christegory.
1. El gran paso

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Mi primer fic *w*… subido, claro está.**

**Es un capitulo muy corto, lo sé, pero es solo el principio jaja…**

**Canción: When you grow up – Priscilla Ahn. Es una canción muy tranquila (Algo gay xD).**

** Aclaración: Cuando aparezca el nombre de algún personaje seguido de dos puntos y el texto esta entre comillas significa que lo están pensando.**

**Ejemplo:**

**_Tweek: "¡Gah! Esto es demasiada presión"._**

**_O igual cuando solo este entre comillas, son sus pensamientos._**

**_"¡Gah! Esto es demasiada presión"._**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"El gran paso"**

"Los días normales y los días extraños vienen y van, pero últimamente hay una interminable racha de días extrañísimos, y todo por una simple palabra que nos ah jodido la vida a todos. Adolescencia".

Craig caminaba por el corredor de la escuela, directo a su casillero. Al llegar a el sintió ese gran vuelco en el estómago de nuevo.

-¡Gah!- Hola C-Craig- saludaba nervioso Tweek.

-Hola…- contestaba Tucker igual de nervioso pero con más disimulo.

Ambos habían llegado temprano a su último día de clases en tercero de secundaria. Demasiado temprano. Ningún otro alumno caminaba por ahí, estaban absolutamente solos.

Después del saludo un ambiente silencioso e incomodo se formo entre ambos.

Craig le había pedido a Tweek que llegara dos horas antes de iniciar las clases para platicar de "algo muy importante". Al rubio no le fue muy difícil, puesto que no dormía mucho de todos modos.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con un deje de excitación, Craig por lo que quería decir y Tweek por lo que deseaba escuchar.

-Tweek yo…-

-Si…-

Hablaron tan rápido que se detuvieron de la misma forma. Craig comenzó a tomar aire por la boca agitado por la adrenalina y Tweek se acerco un poco más a él.

-Craig…-

Las palabras del rubio fueron silenciadas con los labios de Tucker sobre los suyos.

Como si Tweek lo estuviera esperando correspondió de inmediato con algo de desesperación, abrazando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos. Craig lo sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo.

Tucker mordió sus labios con un poco de fuerza, estaba desesperado por poseer esos rosados labios desde hace tiempo. Tweek gimió de dolor y placer, lo que encendió a Craig deseando poseer su cuerpo también.

Se separaron para recuperar un poco de oxígeno y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más tranquilo y suave.

Craig se separo y abrazo con fuerza al rubio.

-Te amo Tweek, no puedo seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, ya no-

Tweek se aferro más al abrazo de Tucker y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo ngh Craig, desde siempre y para siempre-

Craig sonrió con satisfacción y beso su frente tiernamente.

Craig y Tweek se sentían fuertemente atraídos desde hace dos años. Algo muy dentro de ambos les aseguraba que eran tal para cual, sin embargo Craig no dejaba de pensar en la reacción paranoica que el rubio tendría y Tweek tenía miedo de estar a solas con el inexpresivo pelinegro. Pero ahora todas las dudas y las barreras habían terminado.

Ambos se acababan de confesar. Compartieron su primer beso y no podía haber sido más delicioso e inolvidable que este.

¿Qué había pasado antes?

Pues no todo había sido tan sencillo…

* * *

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	2. Adolescencia en South Park

**Howdy-Ho!**

**El segundo capítulo :)**

**Es ya un poco más largo.**

**Canción: Gotta say – Izzy Stradlin. Canción tranquila y agradable x3**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Adolescencia… en South Park".**

**LUNES:**

Corría la última semana del curso de tercer año en la secundaria de South Park, era lunes y los chicos estaban más que desesperados por la llegada de las vacaciones, y apenas estaban por tomar la primera clase.

-¡Hey Craig!- lo llamó Clyde que estaba con el resto de sus amigos.

Craig camino hacia ellos, chocando la mirada con su mejor amigo, Tweek, quién desvió la mirada de inmediato coloreando de rojo sus mejillas. Tucker levanto una ceja con duda y se paro enfrente de él.

-Hola Tweek- saludo el pelinegro con su usual voz neutral, tomando del hombro al rubio.

-¡GAH! Ho-hola ngh C-Craig- Tweek estaba más que nervioso, temblaba y su voz se entrecortaba por la presión.

_Clyde: "Tweek me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Craig. ¡Dios! Esos dos son tan raros juntos, pero son tan adorables… Creo que debo hacer algo, la cara de Tweek luce muy mal, esto es demasiada presión para él… y Craig parece no querer moverse. ¡Ah! Esos dos se aman"._

-Saluda a todos Craig- Clyde tomaba la mano de Tucker y la alejaba del rubio –Tweek no es el único aquí-

Ambos mejores amigo posaron la mirada en Clyde. Tweek lo miró con agradecimiento y Craig lo miró con fastidio mostrándole posteriormente su dedo medio.

_Token: "¡Es obvio que Craig y Tweek se gustan! Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, menos ellos dos. Si yo fuera alguno de los dos ya me hubiera confesado…"_

-Vamos Token- Clyde tomaba al moreno del brazo llevándolo al salón.

Token se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a caminar al lado del castaño.

_Token: "No, no lo haría."_

Kevin los siguió dejando solos a Craig y a Tweek.

-¡Gah! Craig…-

-Si…-

Tweek enrojecía y bajaba la mirada de nuevo. Tucker al contrario se acercaba más a él y le tomaba del hombro.

-… El proyecto de química…-

-Ah claro…- Craig lo giraba para caminar hacía el salón –Hoy iremos a mi casa a terminarlo ¿Bien?-

El rubio temblaba nervioso al sentir el brazo de Tucker abrazar su cuello.

-S-si Craig…-

El pelinegro sonrió y siguió caminando con Tweek a su lado.

Tweek POV.

¿Por qué me gusta tanto? El es mi mejor amigo, y yo el suyo. No debería sentir esto pero…

Pero como olvidar TODO lo que él ah hecho por mí.

Como la vez que los gnomos roba-calzoncillos me acechaban y Craig se quedó a dormir conmigo, en mi cama. Por la mañana siguiente ambos estábamos enredados en uno con el otro y al despertar, Craig me dio un beso en la frente para después decirme con una sonrisa –Ganamos, esos jodidos gnomos se fueron sin llevarse nada- y así fue, mi ropa interior estaba intacta y esos gnomos jamás regresaron.

O la vez que me prohibió tomar café y tenía tanto sueño que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y estando en la escuela no podía dormir en cualquier lado. Pero Craig me llevo a los baños del último piso que estaban fuera de servicio. Se encerró conmigo sin que nadie nos viera y al fin pude dormir un rato sentado en sus piernas. Craig me abrazo cariñosamente y trato de acomodarse sentado en los lavamanos de aquel solitario baño mientras yo me acurrucaba en su delgado cuerpo.

Ah, son tantas las cosas que él ah hecho por mí, que no tengo como agradecerle… Solo sé que lo amo y sin el yo… yo podría…

Fin Tweek POV

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te confesaste Craig- Kenny pasaba al lado de ellos junto con Kyle y Stan.

Tweek salió de sus pensamientos y se abrazo de un libro que tenía a la mano. Craig le saco el dedo medio a Kenny sin dejar su camino junto al rubio.

-Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo chicos- Kenny les sonrió y tomo un camino distinto.

-¡Cállate Kenny!- gritaron al unísono sonrojados.

Kenny hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y corrió hasta el final del pasillo para doblar a la izquierda.

Un silencio incómodo se formo entre los súper mejores amigos. Stan giró hacía su casillero para comenzar a meter sus cosas.

-Kyle…- Stanley miró unos cuantos segundos a su amigo y volvió su vista al interior del casillero -¿Tienes algo que decir?-

-Por supuesto que no…- contesto el pelirrojo de inmediato.

Stan esbozo una mueca de insatisfacción y cerró su casillero para caminar de regreso a su salón –Esta bien-.

Kyle miró con algo de desesperación a su alrededor y el cómo se alejaba su amigo. No había nadie más, las clases ya habían comenzado.

-Stan, espera- Kyle alcanzó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo.

Stan se detuvo enseguida y se giró hacía el pelirrojo -¿Qué pasa Kyle?-.

-Stan tú… me gustas- y sin esperar más unió sus labios a los de su mejor amigo tomándolo de los hombros.

Stanley se sorprendió y tardo en reaccionar. Después de todo Kenny tenía razón. Marsh abrazó por la cintura a su amigo y correspondió al beso con pasión.

Lamió los labios del pelirrojo ocasionando que éste abriera la boca. Aprovecho el gesto para introducir su lengua y recorrer deseoso esa cavidad que lo embriagaba de placer.

Ambos se perdieron en ese beso hasta que Kenny los interrumpió.

-Se los dije-

Los súper mejores amigos se separaron de inmediato y enrojecieron.

-¡Kenny!- gritó molesto Kyle.

Kenny rió y se apego más a su novio -¿Y que no van a saludar a mi amor?-

Butters enrojeció más y los vio tímidamente –Ho-hola chicos-

-Hola Butters- saludaron al unísono Stan y Kyle.

Kenny admiro la tierna expresión de su novio y le dio un beso en la frente provocando que Butters enrojeciera aún más.

McCormick le sonrió provocativo y alzo la mirada hacia sus amigos.

-¿Y entonces ya son novios?- preguntó ansioso el rubio mayor.

-…-

Kyle fijo la mirada en el rostro de Marsh y este le sonrió seguro.

-Por supuesto- Stan tomó la mano del pelirrojo con fuerza y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si antes eran los súper mejores amigos, ahora serían los súper mejores novios, o algo así. Estaban juntos, como pareja, al fin. Nada podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan reviews :3**

**Espero y no arruine la historia, ustedes saben que a veces se va la inspiración…**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	3. Sobre Bunny

**Howdy-Ho!  
Eh regresado con el capítulo tres…**

**Este capi trata de cómo es que Kenny y Butters son ahora novios :3 **

**Lalalalalemonlalalalala... Bunny, Bunny, Bunny… ** **._.**

**Canción: Drain you – Nirvana. Grunge, tranquilo y un poco descontrolado…**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Sobre Bunny…"**

Mysterion y Chaos se encontraban una vez más. Después de seis largos años, Chaos atacaba de nuevo South Park y Mysterion no podía estar más feliz.

¿Quién era Chaos?

Esa fue la pregunta diaria de Mysterion por todo ese tiempo.

Digamos que Mysterion y Chaos tenían sus eróticos encuentros nocturnos desde el día de su reencuentro.

Y todo porque Mysterion no pudo controlar sus impulsos de acorralar y besar los anaranjados labios de Chaos.

Todo comenzó una aburrida noche para Kenny. Miraba melancólico por la ventana, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando salía por la noche vestido de súper héroe y jugaba a salvar el mundo.

Añoraba esos tiempos, su vida ahora parecía muy aburrida. Vacía, más que nada.

Y como por arte de magia sale en las noticias su antiguo rival. Chaos acechaba una vez más la ciudad nocturna y planeaba quemar un banco.

Kenny se entusiasmo y se levanto de su lugar inmediatamente.

-¡Este es trabajo para Mysterion!- gritó casi gimiendo de emoción y corrió por su disfraz.

Chaos miraba la ciudad y su tenue iluminación amarillenta.

Quemar bancos. Butters odiaba el dinero, era para gente egoísta y sin sentimientos, por eso, quemaría todos los bancos que le fueran posibles y así el dinero desaparecería de su vida y la de los demás.

-Así que has regresado, Chaos-

Butters quedaba helado al escuchar esa varonil voz. Hace tres años sonaba gruesa, pero ahora era simplemente varonil y… ¿Sexy?

-No esperabas que yo también lo hiciera, ¿Cierto?- Mysterion se acercaba sigilosamente a su rival.

Chaos se quedo en shock, estaba a espaldas de Mysterion pero podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno de sus pasos.

Mysterion sonrió ante el leve temblor que provoco en Chaos y siguió acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el súper héroe más para sí mismo que para Chaos.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" pensaba el villano cuando de un momento a otro Mysterion lo tomaba de los hombros y lo giraba hacía él, quedando frente a frente.

Mysterion, que sonreía pleno y seguro, borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

El rostro de Chaos estaba a punto de chocar con el suyo, sus ojos aguamarina lo miraban fijo a los suyos azul cielo, y su aliento chocaba con los anaranjados labios del villano, quién le devolvía el gesto.

-Chaos…-

-…-

Mysterion se acercó lento y le planto un beso en medio a esos suaves y deliciosos labios.

Chaos cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer por las grandes manos que recorrían lento su espalda. Abrió su boca permitiendo el acceso de la lengua contraria y disfruto cada rose con la propia.

-¡Ah!... My-Mysterion…- gimió Chaos ocasionando un incontenible deseo entre ambos.

Mysterion se separo del beso y relamió sus labios disfrutando el sabor que Chaos había dejado. Posteriormente lo cargo y lo llevo al interior del edificio que casualmente era un hotel abandonado.

Entro a la primera habitación que vio y bajo a su deseable enemigo.

**FUERA CAPAS.**

Ambos despojaron al contrario de la suya y volvieron al apasionado beso.

Vaya Mysterion era rubio pero ¿Quién podría distinguir eso en la oscuridad y con toneladas de placer encima?

**FUERA ROPA.**

En menos de un minuto ambos estaban desnudos, uno encima del otro a punto de unificar sus cuerpos.

Mysterion bajaba a besar el cuello de su rival mientras tomaba sus piernas para colocarlas al nivel de su cintura y comenzar a penetrarlo.

Chaos estaba ansioso de entregarse por primera vez. Butters podía ser el chico más tierno, ingenuo y temeroso, pero ahora era Chaos y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Mysterion comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Chaos gimió adolorido y tomo con fuerza los hombros del súper héroe.

Mysterion volvió a besar sus anaranjados labios para acallar los gemidos de dolor. Chaos comenzaba a ceder hasta que el contrario introdujo su miembro completo, obligándolo a gemir más fuerte.

En ese momento el héroe aprovecho para intentar quitarle el casco de aluminio a su rival, pero este reacciono de inmediato y lo sostuvo con fuerza evitando que el contrario completara su acción.

Mysterion se sonrió, volvió a besarlo y comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior.

Era tan placentero cada movimiento, cada rose con el contrario. Chaos dejo el dolor atrás y comenzó a disfrutar el increíble placer que le proporcionaba su mayor enemigo.

Mysterion le proporciono aún más placer al comenzar a masturbarlo rápidamente. Sus caricias eran tan irrealmente exquisitas.

Ambos sentían el orgasmo llegar. Chaos cerró fuertemente los ojos y se vino en el abdomen del contrario, el cual se venía en su interior.

Chaos sin dejar de gemir aprovecho ese momento y se deshizo del antifaz que cubría el rostro del súper héroe.

-¡Ah!... ¿Kenny?- gimió mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendido por la persona a la cual reconocía.

Mysterion en un movimiento rápido despojo al villano de su casco dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-¡¿Bu-Butters?!- gritó sorprendido separándose de él.

Ambos se miraron confundidos por unos segundos. Butters se acerco a Kenny y tomo su mejilla.

-Siempre fuiste tú…- mencionó en un suspiro el rubio menor.

-Butters… ¿Cómo puedes ser tú?- Kenny tomaba con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y lo veía fijamente.

-Kenny… yo…-

-Me enamore de ti…-

Ambos veían fijo a los ojos del otro. Esas palabras eran más que ciertas para ambos. Butters se había entregado a la persona de la que se había enamorado hacía tiempo. Mysterion.

Kenny sonrió pleno y volvió a besar a Butters.

Esa y todas las noches siguientes estaban destinadas para ambos, para estar juntos, para amarse bajo la luz de la luna en la ciudad nocturna.

* * *

**:Pukerainbows:**

**Soy incapaz de escribir drama o cosas así D:**  
**Esta todo feo, lo sé... no tuve imaginación...**

**Me da algo de pena subir estas cosas o**

**¡Gracias por los reviews de nuevo!**

**Y...**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	4. Ayudemos a Tweek

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo…**

**No subí nada, disculpen, pero es que me encontré con unos fics que escribí hace tiempo y me emocione, y me pase la tarde leyéndolos y, y, y ahhh! :r **

**Y después mi internet murió… pero luego revivió… y volvió a morir… y revivió…**

**Canción: I can't tell you why – The eagles. No sé, me gusta ._.**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone :D**

* * *

**"Ayudemos a Tweek".**

**LUNES:**

Los chicos salían al receso después de las primeras cuatro horas de clase.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters siempre eran los primeros en salir.

-Oh Stan, todos sabíamos que ustedes dos se amaban- Kenny y Stanley discutían sobre el nuevo romance de éste último con Kyle.

-Kenny, todos sabían que éramos los súper mejores amigos- Stan aseguraba que nadie mal pensaba sobre su antigua relación amistosa con el pelirrojo.

Kyle y Butters caminaban más adelante que ellos.

-Todos sabíamos lo maricas que eran- Kenny le daba poca importancia a la conversación.

-¡Ha! ¿Y qué hay de ti y Butters?- reprochaba Stan molesto.

-En realidad, creo que nadie esperaba lo de Kenny y Butters- Clyde y Token aparecían de repente metiéndose en la conversación.

Stanley los miraba irónico. Kenny rió burlón y se adelantó para alcanzar a Butters.

-Stan necesitamos tu ayuda- Token detenía al pelinegro para poder hablar.

Stanley se detuvo y los miro seriamente. Kyle noto esto y fue rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto el judío entrando también a la conversación.

-Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Clyde acercándose más al pequeño círculo.

-Y, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Stan.

-Pues… es que…- comenzó Token sin saber bien como.

-Por cierto- interrumpió Clyde –Nos enteramos de su noviazgo, ¡Felicidades!- sonrió y abrazo a ambos alegremente.

Los súper mejores amigos se sonrojaron y correspondieron al asfixiante abrazo de su amigo castaño.

-¡Felicidades! Pero bueno, ese no es el tema- continúo Token mientras Clyde regresaba a su posición anterior.

-¡Gracias!- contestó alegre Stan.

-Gracias…- Kyle seguía sonrojado –Y, ¿Entonces en qué necesitan nuestra ayuda?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Es que necesitamos que nos ayuden a… Tweek no quiere…- Token no sabía cómo decirlo y sus amigos lo miraban atentos y confundidos.

-¿Tweek no quiere qué?- pregunto algo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Tweek…- Token fue interrumpido por su amigo castaño.

-A Tweek le gusta Craig y no sabemos cómo convencerlo para que le diga de una vez por todas- soltó Clyde ayudando a Token.

-¿A Tweek le gusta Craig?- pregunto Stan.

-Sí, el mismo me lo dijo- le contestó Clyde.

-Pero si a Craig le gusta Tweek… ¿Por qué no le dice?- pregunto Kyle sarcástico.

-Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. Ambos piensan que las cosas que uno hace por él otro son debido a su gran amistad- Token se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos frustrado.

-Bien, los ayudaremos- dijo Stan seguro.

¡Muchas gracias chicos!- Clyde sonrió y tomo el brazo de Token para irse de ahí.

-Ha-hasta luego…- decía nervioso Token mientras caminaba rápidamente con Clyde.

Stan y Kyle se miraron fijo por varios segundos.

-Creo que a los que tenemos que ayudar son a otros- dijo Kyle y Stan asintió.

Kenny y Butters aparecieron después preguntando por lo sucedido.

-Token y Clyde quieren que ayudemos a Tweek para que se declare a Craig- dijo Stan.

-Así que es al pequeño Tweek a quien le gusta Craig- dijo Kenny pensante.

-Si… ¿Tienen idea de qué hacer?- Kyle miraba impaciente a sus amigos.

Kenny pensaba cuidadoso -¿Recuerdan a ese chico francés… Pip?- preguntó.

-Si, algo- respondió Stan recordándolo.

-Pues parece que ahora vive en el infierno… con nuestro querido amigo Damien-

-Vaya, eso es raro, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Kyle molesto.

-Ellos pueden ayudarnos. ¿Te imaginas al anticristo declarándosele a un chico rubio y angelical?- Kenny sonreía sarcástico a sus amigos.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron sabiendo que hacer. El anticristo debía visitarlos pronto.

* * *

**Ah! Esta muy corto… y raro... Tengo hambre... ._.**

**Gracias por los reviews :3**

**Y ¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	5. Llama al 01-800-DIP

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Al fin, el quinto capítulo… **

**(LalalalalalaesDIPlalalalalal a…) ._.**

**Canción: Don't cry – Guns N' Roses. Amo esta banda *w*… en realidad, es mi banda favorita :D… (Axl Rose :r)…**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Llama al 01-800-DIP".**

**MARTES:**

Damien miraba las llamas surgir de los cráteres de lava en el infierno. Su vida sería precisamente eso, un infierno, si no se hubiera encontrado con Pip, un chico rubio, inocente y perfecto que le hacía feliz día con día.

-Hey Damien- saludó Pip sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Pip- saludo simple el anticristo para después plantarle un beso suave.

Pip se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente. A pesar de los años que habían compartido juntos Pip no podía dejar de sonrojarse por las caricias de Damien. Y éste no podía dejar de ceder ante el tierno rostro de su amante.

El pequeño Inglés tomo la iniciativa para el segundo beso. Tomo a Damien por los hombros, y él lo abrazo. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión, y cuando las cosas subían de nivel, el celular de Damien empezó a sonar.

-D-Damien…- llamaba dificultosamente el rubio.

Damien fingía no escucharlo, ni a él ni al celular que no dejaba de sonar.

-¡Damien!- el rubio lograba separarse un poco de él.

Pip tomo el celular mientras Damien lamía y besaba su cuello.

-Buenos días… con quién tengo el gusto- contestó educadamente.

_-Amm… ¡Pip! Hola… Soy Kenny, ¿Esta Damien?-_ preguntaba McCormick del otro lado de la línea.

-P-por supuesto…- contestaba jadeante Pip.

Para Kenny no fue difícil imaginar lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo _–Y… ¿Puedes pasármelo?- _

-C-Claro…- Pip le daba el celular a Damien.

El anticristo lo tomaba –Mmm- contesto sin dejar el cuello del rubio.

_-¡Damien! Te necesitamos… ¿Vienes?-_

-Mmm… aja- respondió el pelinegro cortando la llamada.

* * *

Kenny miraba tranquilo a sus amigos –Dijo que vendría-.

-¡Genial!- Kyle se quedo pensando unos segundos –Esperen…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Stan preocupado.

-¿Por qué demonios hacemos todo esto? Ni siquiera nos juntamos con ellos- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

-Pe-ero son nue-estros amigos- respondía Butters defensor.

-Sí, Butters tiene razón. Ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros, ¿No?- Stan miraba fijo a sus amigos esperando la respuesta.

-Sabes que no- respondió Kyle burlón.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero… ¡Al diablo! Token y Clyde me caen bien- Stan se sentaba en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de la escuela, en donde se encontraban.

-¡Chicos!- Clyde llegaba de repente.

-Clyde, ¿Que paso?- preguntaba Kenny interesado.

-La operación "Creek" va muy mal, ¿Ya hablaron con alguno de ellos?-.

-¿La qué?- pregunto Kyle confundido.

-La operación "Creek"- repitió Kenny.

Stan se levanto del suelo y junto a Kyle vieron confundidos a los tres chicos.

-Bue-eno, es la co-ombinación de sus nombres. Las dos prime-eras letras de Craig y las tres últimas de Tweek- les aclaró Butters alegremente.

-Oh, debí imaginarlo…- susurraba el pelirrojo a su novio.

-Lo sé- le respondió de igual forma Stan –Pero, ¿Por qué dices que va mal?-.

-Craig y Tweek se están distanciando más. Ayer debíamos reunirnos los cuatro en casa de Craig para terminar el proyecto de química, Tweek pretexto con tener que salir, algo que nunca hace, y Craig ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle a donde como siempre lo hace- explicaba Clyde haciendo pucheros.

-Pero, igual no podemos hablar con ellos- Kenny caminaba alrededor de sus amigos a pasos cortos –Tweek no confía en nadie, solo en Craig. Y el marica de Tucker es un maldito antisocial, excepto con Tweek…-

-Por eso tratamos de ayudarlos indirectamente- dijo Stan.

-Bien, no sé cual sea su plan, pero hagan lo posible, por favor- Clyde se alejaba de ellos regresando al salón de clases.

* * *

Más tarde, en la noche Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters se reunieron en el parque para esperar la pronta llegada de Damien y Pip.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados cerca de un pequeño lago en ese parque. Tras varios minutos de espera, la tierra comenzó a abrirse y llamas salieron de ahí. Posteriormente Damien y Pip lo hicieron.

-Ho-Hola Damien y Pip- saludo Butters friccionando los nudillos de sus manos nervioso.

-Hola Butters, hola chicos- saludaba alegre el rubio Inglés.

-Hola- saludaron casi al unísono Kyle, Stan y Kenny.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto cortante Damien.

Los chicos dudaron un poco, Damien podía ser muy intimidante. Después de todo, él es el anticristo.

-Damien, pues… nosotros queremos saber cómo es que tú y Pip terminaron juntos- pregunto Kenny. Si el anticristo quería matar a alguien, él era inmortal.

-¡¿Me hicieron venir desde el infierno hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso?!- Damien apretaba los puños de sus manos molesto.

-Pero Damien, no te enfades- su amado novio lo tranquilizaba -¿Para qué quieren saber nuestra historia?- pregunto curioso el rubio Inglés.

-Pip, ¿Re-ecuerdas a Tweek?- le pregunto su gran amigo Butters.

-Por supuesto Leopold, como olvidarlo- Pip sonreía recordando los viejos tiempos con sus grandes amigos.

FLASHBACK.

Pip se encontraba solo, como de costumbre, en el fondo del corredor principal de la primaria de South Park. Abrazaba sus piernas en posición fetal mientras las lágrimas caían en sus rodillas.

Butters y Tweek caminaban por ahí cuando vieron al pequeño rubio Inglés abarquillado y desolado en ese lugar.

-¿Qué te paso Pip?- preguntaba Butters acercándose lentamente a él.

-¡Gah! No te acerques ¡¿Qué tal si en una trampa?!- dramatizaba Tweek tomando el brazo de Butters.

-Tranquilo Tweek, yo no os hare nada- habló melancólico Pip mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Gah! ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Tweek sentándose junto con Stotch enfrente de él.

-No es nada chicos, gracias por preguntar- agradeció amable Pip.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros- Butters sonrió amable y le tomo las manos.

-¡Gah! Si, por supuesto- Tweek temblaba ligeramente.

-Extraño a Damien…- Pip bajaba la miraba apenado.

-¿Te re-efieres al chico que dijo ser el anticristo?- preguntaba Butters confundido.

-Sí, sé que es extraño, pero él fue el primer chico que me habló desde que llegué aquí. Y ahora que se fue, pienso en que nunca lo volveré a ver y me siento inmensamente triste- Pip volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-No llores Pip- Butters apretaba de forma suave las manos del pequeño Inglés.

-¡Gah! No debes preocuparte por eso. Regresara, estoy ngh seguro que si él siente lo mismo vendrá a verte- le decía Tweek hablando rápidamente.

-Tienes razón, sólo debo esperar. ¡Gracias chicos!- Pip abrazaba a ambos entusiasmado.

-No es nada, recuerda que nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos- Butters ofrecía su amistad al pequeño Phillip.

Los tres rubios comenzaron a juntarse más desde ese día. Eran muy buenos amigos y se mantuvieron así hasta que Pip murió, Butters se volvió novio de Kenny y Tweek se unió al Team Craig.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Bueno, pues él está enamorado de Craig y…- Butters era interrumpido por su novio.

-Y Craig está enamorado de Tweek, pero ninguno se atreve a declararse- término Kenny.

-Ya veo- dijo Pip acercándose a los chicos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que los ayudemos?- pregunto sarcástico el anticristo.

-Pues si tú, Damien "El anticristo", te le declaraste a Pip, Craig "El marica" Tucker puede declararse sin problemas a Tweek- explicaba Kenny.

Pip se sentaba junto a Butters –Pues en realidad…-

FLASHBACK.

Pip estaba sentado en una banca algo maltratada en el infierno. Tenía un pequeño botón de rosa entre sus manos y lo miraba melancólico.

Pip había muerto hace unos… ¿Treinta minutos? Y había ido directamente al infierno.

Había escuchado que solo los mormones van al cielo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Phillip "Pip" Pirrup en el infierno? En no merecía estar ahí… ¿Oh sí?

-Pip- una voz gutural pronuncio su nombre asustándolo.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién es?- Pip miró en su mano.

El botón de rosa que tenía se habría a una velocidad sorprendente, convirtiéndose posteriormente en una rosa negra y brillante.

-¿Damien?- susurró el rubio mirando con atención la rosa.

Una llama gigante de fuego apareció frente a Pip, y cuando se extinguió, el anticristo apareció.

-Hola Pip- saludo seductor el pelinegro.

-¡Damien!- Pip se levanto de un salto emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos del anticristo y plantándole un beso apasionado.

Damien se sorprendió, pero correspondió al beso.

-Pip- el pelinegro fue interrumpido.

-Damien, yo te amo- el rubio lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, no pudo más que decirle la verdad.

Damien abrazo con cuidado al rubio –Yo también Pip-.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Bueno, ahí está ¿Ya podemos irnos?- decía molesto Damien, recargado en un árbol y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡No!- gritó Stan –Deben ayudarnos a idear una estrategia-.

Damien bufo y Pip les sonrió amable –Por supuesto que os ayudaremos, pero no tenemos dónde quedarnos-.

-Por eso no se preocupen, pueden quedarse en mi casa- decía Butters entusiasmado.

-Nuestra casa- agregaba alegre Kenny.

Pip sonrió a Butters. Le encantaba la idea de que viviera feliz con Kenny. El pequeño Leopold se lo merecía.

Los chicos se fueron del parque, excepto por Stan y Kyle que decidieron quedarse un rato más.

El cielo nocturno adornado de estrellas brillantes y esa inmensa luna no podían desaprovecharse.

* * *

**Ahí esta ._.**

**D: Tarde y todo feo… pero está xD**

** Y sobre el título... no sé que tiene que ver, pero me gusto...**

**Gracias por los reviews…**

**Y...**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	6. Día largo

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Eh regresado (Dun, dun, dun…) ._.**

**El sexto capi :D**

**Este es "Christegory" porque me gusta más que el "Grophe"… ¿Me entienden no? ¡¿NO?! ._.**

**Canción: Long day – Amy Winehouse (¿A quién no le gusta?)…**

** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone… (¿Por qué a mí no? D:)**

* * *

**"Día largo"**

**MARTES:**

-Te amo…- pronuncio rápidamente Kyle coloreando sus mejillas de rojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto jadeante el pelinegro, sin escuchar bien lo que su novio había dicho.

Kyle inflo sus cachetes por instinto –Te amo- pronuncio de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

Stan sonrió y se apego más a él –Te amo Kyle-.

La luna se encargaba de iluminar sus cuerpos desnudos tenuemente.

Hace varios minutos que él frío dejo de consumir sus cuerpos, acababan de entregarse al otro. Sudando y jadeando de cansancio, se encontraban desnudos recostados en la gris hierba de la oscura noche.

Damien y Pip por su parte se encontraban en casa de Kenny y Butters, tratando de localizar a Christophe y Gregory.

* * *

Christophe estaba sentado en la azotea de su pequeña casa, la cual estaba estratégicamente situada en las afueras de South Park.

Miraba atento el rojo amanecer mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Estaba tan solo vestido con su típica camisa verde y un bóxer naranja.

El sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que una voz muy conocida lo cortó con violencia.

-¡Buenos días amor!- le saludaba Gregory, su novio, mientras subía a la azotea para sentarse a su lado.

-Bonjour l'amour- le saludaba de forma más suave y laxa el castaño.

Gregory le saludo con un beso suave -Y, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Butters y Kenny hablaron. Quieren que vallamos a visitarlos- hablo con su acento francés.

-¿Y?...- pregunto el rubio interesado.

-No lo sé...- respondió el castaño.

-Creo que una visita a esos chicos no nos haría nada mal- el rubio le sonrió seguro.

Christopher lo abrazo por el cuello y siguieron apreciando el amanecer.

* * *

**MIÉRCOLES:**

Por la tarde, después de clases, los chicos se reunieron en casa de Kenny y Butters. Christophe y Gregory llegaron y entraron sin pedir permiso. Casi no veían a esos chicos, pero había esa confianza de por medio.

Gregory se extrañó al ver a tanta gente ahí. Kenny, Butters, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Pip y ¿El anticristo?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto intrigado Gregory.

-Necesitamos que nos cuenten su historia- hablo directo Kyle.

-¿Historia?- pregunto Chris confundido.

-Sí, el cómo terminaron siendo pareja- aclaro Clyde feliz.

Christophe cerró los ojos frustrado y se sentó en una esquina de la habitación.

Gregory comenzó a hablar.

-Desde que formamos "La Resistance" Chris y yo comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Hicimos buena dupla y construimos un refugio a las afueras de South Park. Nadie más vive cerca de ahí-

**FLASHBACK.**

Christophe y Gregory habían terminado su refugio, al fin.

Tras varios interminables días de vivir juntos, algo surgió. Después de solo verse entre ellos por tres años, después de convivir, de comer, de caminar y de dormir juntos comenzaron a verse con otros ojos.

Christophe fumaba recostado en la cama, del lado izquierdo de la barrera de almohadas que habían creado en medio.

Siempre habían dormido así, Chris del lado izquierdo y Gregory del lado derecho, pero esta vez el rubio quería romper la rutina.

Chris estaba recargado en la cabecera con la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza y la derecha sostenía su cigarro.

Gregory se recostó boca abajo, recargando se en la barrera de almohadas, viendo fijamente a Christophe.

El castaño levanto una ceja y lo miro extrañado.

El rubio le sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro -¿No quisieras romper la barrera esta noche?- le susurro despacio.

Christophe apago el cigarrillo y rápidamente pegó su espalda a la cabecera, alejándose de Gregory con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio fingió retroceder, y cuando Chris le quito la vista de encima, se lanzó hacia él y le planto un apasionado beso.

Siendo Christophe 'Ze mole' DeLorne lo hubiera asesinado sin compasión alguna, pero, ¿A quién demonios engañaba? Chris deseaba de la misma forma a ese rubio.

El castaño apego a Gregory más a su cuerpo, haciendo más presión en el beso.

Se separaron para respirar y hablar.

-Supongo que eso fue porque te gusto- hablo Christopher fingiendo despreocupo.

-Así es- respondió simple el rubio, regalándole una insinuante sonrisa al castaño.

DeLorne le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

Esa noche la barrera se deshizo para siempre.

Aquellos buenos amigos y compañeros que compartían todo ahora también compartirían besos y noches de pasión desmedida.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Ya no encuentro el sentido de preguntar esto- dijo Kenny mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su novio.

-Yo si- Kyle se dirigió hacia donde estaban Gregory y Chris.

Todos los chicos observaron atentos los movimientos del pelirrojo.

-¿Pueden darnos algún consejo?- hablo Kyle sonriendo suavemente a la pareja de mercenarios.

Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, incluso Gregory.

Segundos después Christophe se prendió otro cigarrillo, le dio una calada y comenzó a hablar.

-La única y efectiva solución es más simple de lo que creen- dijo con su aún bien marcado acento francés.

Se detuvo unos segundos ante la mirada incrédula de sus acompañantes.

-... Dejarlos solos- término.

Kenny se despegó un poco de Butters, pero sólo para volver a abrazarlo de forma más cómoda y cariñosa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos cuando no quieren ni verse?- pregunto McCormick.

-Ese es su problema- respondió molesto el castaño.

-Tendremos que idear una estrategia- dijo Gregory sentándose al lado de Chris.

-Tengo un plan que quizá no falle-hablo bajo Kenny.

-No seas imbécil McCormick, primero debemos analizar a ambos- dijo Damien cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo u-una idea- hablo nervioso el pequeño Leopold.

Kenny lo miro fijo con duda.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es?- pregunto amable Pip a su querido amigo.

-Si... Qué tal si los invitamos a una pijamada para conversar y, de alguna forma, que nos confiesen sus sentimientos- Butters se abrazó a la cintura de Kenny sintiéndose nervioso por todas las miradas.

-¿Una qué?- pregunto Damien confundido.

-Una pijamada, es decir, invitarlos a pasar la noche conversando con nosotros... O algo así- aclaro Clyde.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que los invitemos a ambos si no quieren verse?- pregunto Stanley cruzándose de brazos.

-Podríamos hacer que Pip, Butters y Gregory inviten a Tweek a una pijamada aquí, mientras Damien, Kenny y Christopher invitan a Craig a salir a fumar afuera de esta casa, sin que sepa que Tweek está aquí- Token dijo su plan excluyendo a su novio y a sí mismo.

-Es buena idea, después podríamos juntarlos- dijo Kyle.

-Entonces vayamos por Tweek, y más tarde ustedes vayan por Craig- hablo Gregory saliendo del lugar seguido por Butters y Pip.

Damien, Chris y Kenny salieron minutos después.

Stan, Kyle, Token y Clyde salieron con dirección a la mansión de los Black, jugarían videojuegos y se divertirían mientras los demás hacían el trabajo sucio.

* * *

Los rubios llegaron a casa de Tweek. Ni siquiera habían llamado a la puerta cuando la Sra. Tweak la abrió desesperada.

-Craig qué bueno que...- la mujer callo y se sorprendió de ver a los tres rubios a su puerta.

-Amm... Buenas noches- saludo cortes Gregory.

-Buenas noches chicos, ¿Buscan a Tweek?-

-Sí, venimos a invitarlo a una pijamada- hablo amable Pip.

-Es extraño no ver a Craig preguntando por Tweek, el siempre ah sido su mejor amigo, pero últimamente no eh visto a ese chico- la Sra. Tweak se quedo pensativa.

-Pero pasen chicos, Tweek tiene permiso de salir. El pobre ah estado muy desanimado desde que su mejor amigo no lo visita- hablo Richard Tweak -Deberían pasar también para probar el café de los Tweak, que es como el amor incondicional de la amistad...-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Gregory interrumpiendo el acostumbrado discursó del Sr. Tweak.

Los tres rubios subieron al segundo piso y tocaron la puerta de la habitación del chico adicto al café.

-¡Gah! ¿Qué hacen...? ¡¿Quieren secuestrarme?!- Tweek abrió la puerta y se asusto al ver a los tres rubios.

-No Tweek, tranquilo- Pip trataba de tomar por los hombros a Tweek, pero este se alejó de inmediato.

Nadie tocaba a Tweek Tweak... Con excepción de Craig…

-Hemos venido a invitarte a una pijamada- término Pip sonriendo de forma dulce.

-¡Agh! Pip... Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Tweek más calmado al ver a sus dos grandes amigos de la infancia.

-Bueno, ¡Vámonos!- dijo Gregory caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Gah! Pero mis padres no me dejarán- pretexto el menor de los Tweak.

-Tu-us padres ya te dieron permiso- hablo tímido Butters.

-Pe-pero...- Tweek tomo sus cabellos desesperado.

-Tweek...- Pip intento tomar las manos de Tweek, pero este se alejó de nuevo -Sabemos lo que sientes por Craig...-

Tweek se sonrojó de inmediato y retrocedió, siendo seguido por sus dos amigos hasta chocar con una pared de la habitación -¡Yo no! Ngh ¡Craig es sólo mi amo... Amigo! ¡AGH!-

Tweek se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a jalar sus cabellos desesperado. Butters y Pip se arrodillaron a su lado y lo miraron atentos.

-Tranquilo, vamos, debes despejarte un rato- le dijo Pip clavando sus ojos grises en los esmeralda de Tweek.

Tweek asintió y los tres se levantaron, saliendo de la casa para alcanzar a Gregory.

* * *

Damien, Christopher y Kenny llamaron a la puerta de Los Tucker, sin embargo parecía no haber nadie.

-Merde, no hay nadie- dijo Chris fastidiado.

-Craig siempre está en su casa... Y más ahora que no habla con Tweek, no tiene a donde ir- contesto Kenny sacando un pequeño alambre de su bolso.

-Déjate de estupideces McCormick- dijo Damien molesto, utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales para desintegrar el alambre que sostenía Kenny y abrir la puerta con suma facilidad.

-Genial- Kenny empujo la puerta y los tres chicos pasaron de inmediato.

La sala estaba a oscuras, la televisión iluminaba parte de la habitación, pero estaba silenciada. Kenny camino hacia el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de esta. Craig se encontraba recostado en ese sillón, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y las piernas flexionadas. Tenía puesto unos audífonos de diadema a todo volumen y los ojos cerrados.

-Estranged, Guns N' Roses- Kenny le quitaba los audífonos a Tucker haciendo que este frunciera en entrecejo.

Craig abrió los ojos sin sorprenderse al ver ahí a los tres chicos.

-¿Vamos a fumar?- le invito Kenny devolviéndole sus audífonos.

Craig solo se levantó del sillón y salió de su casa seguido de los tres chicos.

* * *

Tweek, Pip, Butters y Gregory se encontraban en la habitación que compartían Kenny y Leopold.

Craig y los demás chicos llegaron varios minutos después y se dispusieron a prender sus cigarrillos.

-¿Y?- pregunto Tucker dando una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Qué?- respondió Kenny imitando su acción.

-¿Para qué demonios venimos aquí?- pregunto con fastidio

-Oh, para platicar y despejarnos un poco- le respondió Kenny con una suave sonrisa.

Craig giro los ojos y fijo su mirada hacia otro punto lejano.

-¿Qué tal te va con Pip?- pregunto el rubio al anticristo.

Damien le lanzo una mirada asesina y Craig alzo una ceja con duda, aún sin voltear a verlos.

-Eso no te interesa- le contesto Damien molesto.

-... ¿Y qué tal a ti con Gregory?- pregunto el rubio esta vez a Christophe.

Craig entonces se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de maricas, y posiblemente el también era uno.

-Bien- respondió simple el castaño.

-Y tu Craig, ¿Tienes a alguien?- pregunto McCormick intrigado.

Craig volvió a fijar su mirada en ellos y les saco el dedo medio.

-Oh vamos... ¿Alguien que te guste?- insistió Kenny.

Dedo medio por parte de Tucker.

-¿Alguien por conquistar?- Kenny insistía.

Dedo medio de Tucker.

-¿Alguien por tirarse?-

Dedo medio.

-¿Alguien por...?- Kenny fue interrumpido por Damien.

-¿Qué hay de esa amistad tan marica tuya con Tweek?- pregunto el anticristo desinteresado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el delgado cuerpo de Tucker, pero lo disimulo a la perfección. Lástima que a el anticristo nadie podía engañarlo.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con el adorable Tweek?- pregunto Kenny siguiendo el juego.

-¿Qué se supone que debe haber?- trato de disimular el del chullo azul.

-Oh vamos Craig. Esa amistad es de lo más marica, todos sabemos que te quieres tirar a Tweek- insistió Kenny pervertido.

Craig volvió a mostrarle el dedo evitando contestar.

-Craig, se con exactitud todo lo que sientes- le dijo Damien de forma sería.

Craig cerró los ojos fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Craig: "Jodido anticristo de mierda"._

* * *

-Voy por... Algo- Gregory salió de la habitación sin saber que excusa ocupar.

Butters y Pip se acercaron más al pequeño Tweek con la intención de ayudarlo con sus sentimientos.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros Tweek, somos tus amigos, ¿Recuerdas?- le hablo tranquilo Pip.

-¡Gah! Por supuesto que lo recuerdo...- Tweek se abrazó a una almohada azul que encontró en la cama de sus amigos.

-Entonces, desahógate amigo- le dijo sonriente Butters.

Tweek permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse presionado por la mirada atenta de sus buenos amigos.

-¡Agh! Acepto que me enamore perdidamente de Craig, y él es mi mejor amigo, pero es un sentimiento muy fuerte que no puedo evitar, ¡Es como café! ¡Jesús! Craig es como café para mí, me hace completamente feliz y siento tanto miedo de perderlo, más ahora que no me habla, ¿Y si los gnomos se enteraron y ellos hacen que se aleje de mi? ¡Agh! ¡Es demasiada presión!- confeso Tweek a una impresionante velocidad.

-¡Tranquilo Tweek!- trato de tranquilizarlo Pip mientras tomaba su mano.

-¡AGH!- grito Tweek muy alterado y salto de la cama chocando de espaldas con la ventana.

* * *

Damien, Christopher, Kenny y sobre todo Craig reconocieron el grito del nervioso rubio y miraron la escena en la ventana.

Craig tiro su cigarrillo y corrió desesperado hacia el segundo piso en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-Tweek- llamo Craig entrando a la habitación.

-¡Gah Craig!- Tweek corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto Tucker mientras acariciaba el cabello de su rubio amigo.

-N-nada Craig, sólo toqué su mano y se sobresaltó- respondió Pip nervioso pero amable.

Damien apareció de la nada y abrazo a su amado novio Inglés.

-Pip es incapaz de hacerle algo a Tweek- lo defendió el anticristo.

Craig le saco el dedo medio y salió junto con Tweek de ahí.

Afuera se encontraban Kenny, Christophe y Gregory. Los tres chicos vieron salir a los mejores amigos abrazados y recibieron también esa señal con el dedo medio por parte de Tucker.

Cuando se alejaron de ese lugar, Tweek se separó de Craig y se detuvo para platicar un poco.

-Gracias Craig- le dijo el rubio sonriendo más tranquilo.

-No tienes porque agradecer, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y...- Craig fue interrumpido por Tweek.

-Sí, tu mejor amigo- pronuncio el rubio con nostalgia abrazando de nuevo a Tucker.

Craig sintió un vuelco en el estómago y correspondió cálidamente con el abrazo de Tweek.

Duraron así unos segundos para después seguir con su camino.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a casa de los Tweak y se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Debo irme Tweek, cuídate- le dijo Craig con su usual voz monótona.

Tweek se limitó a asentir y Tucker le dio un beso en la frente.

En ese momento la Sra. Tweak abre la puerta y se encuentra con tan dulce escena.

-Craig, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo alegre, cortando el silencioso ambiente.

-Buenas noches- le saludo Craig separándose del rubio.

-Buenas noches Craig- le devolvió amable el saludo -Tweek, ¿No ibas a quedarte en casa de Butters?- le pregunto a su hijo confundida.

-Ya no- respondió simple Tweek.

-¿Te quedarás aquí Craig?- pregunto la mujer amable.

-No lo creo- respondió monótono el pelinegro.

Tweek sintió un gran alivio y una profunda tristeza. Craig nunca se había negado a una invitación que tuviera que ver con el rubio, por el mismo hecho la Sra. Tweak se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada la Sra. Tweak.

-No hay nadie en casa y… debo cuidarla- pretexto Craig.

_Craig: "Si me quedo, podría violar a Tweek… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?"_

Tucker le dirigió una mirada al rubio y este lo miro fijo. El pelinegro miro a otro lado.

_Tweek: "¡Jesús! Creo que está muy enojado conmigo… Pero, ¿Por qué me abrazo? ¡¿Estará de parte de los Gnomos?!... ¡Esto es demasiada presión!"_

Pensó Tweek al momento de fijar su mirada en los negros ojos de su mejor amigo, antes de que éste le desviara la mirada y ambos colorearan sus mejillas de rojo de forma tenue.

_Sra. Tweak: "Estos chicos están muy raros últimamente… ¡¿Acaso acaban de sonrojarse por un choque de miradas?! Es decir, ¡¿Craig sonrojado?! Él es el chico más inexpresivo que conozco y… no serán…"_

-Hola chicos- saludo Richard, el padre de Tweek, cortando el pensamiento de su mujer y el silencio entre los chicos.

-¡Gah!- Tweek entro a su casa y se giro hacía Craig.

-Adiós Tweek- se despidió Tucker dando la vuelta para regresar a su propia casa.

-A-adiós…- susurro el rubio mirando fijo el rumbo de su amigo.

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero hay veces que la vida da giros inesperados y muy desesperados… y dramáticos, sin sentido, incomprensibles, confusos, amargos… lalala…**

**Tratare de actualizar más seguido… este fic ya casi llega a su fin.**

**Disculpen si no les gusta :( … me falta demasiada inspiración y recuerden que este fic es todo Puke rainbows :O**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LO LEA! :)**

**Y… ¿Alguien tiene facebook, tumblr, o twitter? ._.**


	7. Operación Creek

**Howdy-Ho!**

¡El séptimo capítulo!

**Bueno, es el séptimo y penúltimo capítulo.**

**Así es, "Delicious Pleasure" llega a su final xD**

**Fue algo divertido escribir este capítulo, espero les guste :P**

**Canción: Without you - Silverchair. Bueno, es de mis bandas favoritas.**

**South Park pretenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (¿Alguien me lo regala? D:)**

* * *

**"Operación Creek"**

**JUEVES:**

Los chicos se encontraban en la escuela a primera hora (Incluyendo a Damien, Pip, Christophe y Gregory, que no asistían a la escuela, pero vamos, es South Park nadie notaba el cambio en alumnos).

La noche anterior, después de que su pijamada fracasara, habían decidido poner en marcha el plan que Kenny había pensado antes.

**"Plan A"**

**(Kenny, Clyde y Token)**

-7:20am la hora de llegada de Tweek. Clyde lo llevara por una taza de café- hablaba Kenny repasando los pasos de su plan.

Clyde asintió seriamente.

-7:30am la hora de llegada de Craig. Token lo distraerá por unos minutos- Kenny señalo al Afroamericano.

Token asintió.

-Clyde dirá a Tweek que tiene que recoger algo en el gimnasio y quiere que lo acompañe. Token dirá a Craig que el entrenador lo está buscando y lo espera en el gimnasio- Kenny hizo una pequeña pausa.

La pareja mencionada asintió de nuevo.

-Clyde saldrá por la puerta trasera atrancándola. Token cerrara la puerta principal del gimnasio y así Craig y Tweek quedarían encerrados toda la noche, deben hablarse y tener sexo salvaje- terminó el rubio.

Token y Clyde asintieron haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el final de la estrategia.

**"Plan A": En ejecución.**

**7:20am**

Tweek llego y se encontró con Clyde en la entrada.

-¡Tweek!- saludo entusiasmado el castaño.

-¡Agh! Hola Clyde- saludo sorprendido el rubio.

-Ven, acompáñame- le dijo caminando hacia la cafetería.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto inseguro el rubio.

-¿No quieres café?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, yo traje un poco...- dijo Tweek sacándolo dificultosamente de su mochila.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo un poco molesto el castaño.

Tweek dio un pequeño salto -¡Gah! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Me quieres secuestrar?! ¡Eso es demasiada presión!- grito y corrió por el pasillo alejándose de él.

-¡No Tweek, espera yo...!- Clyde se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**7:30am**

Token caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

Craig entro y se encontró con él.

-Hey Craig- saludo el afroamericano alegre.

Craig solo le fijo la mirada y se detuvo frente a él.

Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos y Craig miro a su alrededor.

-¿No has visto a Tweek?- pregunto monótono.

-...- Token se quedo pensativo unos segundos -No...- respondió simple.

Craig se extrañó por la forma de contestar de su amigo.

Conociendo como era Token, podría haber respondido con un "No, pero debe estar por ahí" o mejor aún, con un "No, pero vamos a buscarlo".

Tucker se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Token lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Espera Craig!- grito y el del chullo azul se detuvo -Tu entrenador dijo que quería hablar contigo... Te espera en el gimnasio-

Craig hizo la señal del dedo medio por inercia -Que se joda- dijo siguiendo su camino.

-¡Pero Craig...!- grito desesperado el moreno.

Tucker no se detuvo y volvió a hacer su famosa seña.

-Demonios...- susurro Token quedándose inmóvil.

**PLAN A: "FALLIDO."**

-No se preocupen chicos, habrá otro plan- hablo Kenny dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Butters y Pip sonrieron aliviados, los demás pusieron cara de "¿Yo preocuparme?".

**"Plan B"**

**(Style y Christophe)**

-Como todos sabemos aquí, Craig es un chico que no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a alguien por algo que en verdad quiere- hablo Kyle con un tono de superioridad.

-Y si él quiere en verdad a Tweek, que es lo más obvio, no dejara que otra persona se atreva a coquetearle- continuo Marsh al lado de su novio.

-Entonces, puesto a que Damien se negó a ayudar, Christophe cortejara a Tweek hasta poner celoso a Craig- Kyle hablo serio y Christophe lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué merde crees que soy?- protesto el francés molesto.

-Y Tucker terminara confesando sus sentimientos a Tweek para que nadie se meta con él- término Stan ignorando el enojo de Chris.

**"Plan B": En ejecución.**

Tweek se encontraba enfrente de su casillero, guardando sus cosas temeroso.

Minutos antes Craig tuvo que ayudarlo a abrirlo porque el rubio tenía pánico de que al hacerlo saliera algo o alguien y lo matara. Y a pesar de que no podía cruzar más de tres palabras con Tucker, este lo protegería siempre. Para eso era su mejor amigo, ¿No?

Pero ahora estaba ahí Tweek, sólo.

Cuando al fin guardó y saco todo lo que debía usar, cerro su casillero con fuerza.

-Bonjour belle-

-¡AGH!- Tweek se sobresalto, tirando todas sus cosas y su delicioso café.

Christophe le saludaba con su seductora voz de acento francés mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Llevaba puesto un traje negro muy elegante y a la medida.

_Christophe: "¡Oh merde! Eres un idiota Chris, recuerda que es Tweek... ¡Tweek el chico más nervioso del mundo!"._

-Excuse-moi Tweek- se disculpó el castaño ayudando al rubio a recoger sus cosas.

Tweek tomo su lápiz del suelo y Chris tomo su temblorosa mano, lo que ocasiono que el rubio lo dejara caer de nuevo.

Tweek fijo su mirada nervioso al rostro del castaño. Chris le sonrió seductor mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su mano.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que otra mano, que no era de ninguno de los dos, recogió el lápiz.

-Vamos a clase Tweek-

Si, era nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker.

Su rostro estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, pero su voz mostraba un evidente enojo.

Tweek se levantó de inmediato soltándose del agarre del castaño.

-Merde-

**PLAN B: "MANQUÉ."**

A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Chris, Kyle y Stan no sabían quien había sido la víctima, si Tweek o el mismo 'Ze Mole'.

-Habrá más planes- dijo Kenny acomodando su parka.

**"Plan C"**

**(Bunny y Gregory)**

-Escribamos una carta- propuso Gregory.

-¿Esa es tu brillante idea?- pregunto Kenny burlón.

**"Plan C": En ejecución.**

Los tres rubios se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, estaba prácticamente vacía porque acababan de iniciar las clases.

-S-si Kenny, podría funcionar- le dijo tímido Butters.

-Cuando tu lo dices suena mejor- le contesto Kenny comenzando a besarlo.

Gregory acababa de escribir algo en una hoja blanca -Dejen de besuquearse y ayúdenme- dijo molesto el Inglés.

Kenny y Butters se separaron. Gregory sonrió y leyó lo que acababa de escribir.

-"Incontables recuerdos a tu lado dan vueltas en mi mente. Si pudiera elegir estar con alguien para siempre, te elegiría a ti sin duda"-

-Eso suena muy marica- dijo Kenny arrebatando la carta a Gregory.

-¿Y entonces que proponen?- pregunto molesto Fields.

-¿Qué tal algo de porno?- propuso Kenny sonriendo pervertido.

-¿O de Hello Kitty?- propuso Butters feliz.

Gregory: "Será más difícil de lo que imagine".

* * *

"Puedo jurar que en mi vida eh visto ojos más profundos y bellos. Tus hermosos ojos negros son como vórtices que me llevan a una dimensión desconocida, en donde podría pasar el resto de mi vida.

Craig Tucker; eres el chico más atractivo que conozco. Desearía dormir todas las noches contigo, que me hicieras tuyo y gemir tu nombre.

Porque cuando estoy contigo, mi mundo se vuelve más colorido y agradable".

-Eso no suena muy Tweek- dijo Kenny leyendo por última vez la carta.

-Al carajo, ahí viene- Gregory salió de la cafetería interponiéndose en el camino de Tucker -Te la manda Tweek- le dijo extendiéndole la carta.

Craig frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos -Eso no es de Tweek-.

Gregory lo miro sorprendido -Pero él me lo dio... ¿Cómo sabes que no es suyo?-

-Tweek no escribe cartas, eso es demasiada presión para él- contesto el pelinegro siguiendo con su camino.

-P-Pero...-

**PLAN C: "FAIL."**

-¿Aún hay más?- pregunto Kyle fastidiado.

**"Plan D"**

**(Dip)**

-¿Y cuál es tu genial idea?- pregunto Kenny burlón.

-Más fácil y efectiva que las suyas- contesto con arrogancia el anticristo.

**"Plan D": En ejecución.**

Damien y Pip no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado.

Básicamente el anticristo había hecho todo el trabajo sucio, que no era la gran cosa.

Sólo debía utilizar los poderes heredados por su padre, el mismísimo Satán.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto a su amado Pip, orgulloso por su trabajo.

-Me ah parecido un método desesperado de tu parte, pero puede que resulte- le respondió el Inglés, no muy seguro del plan de su novio.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban Craig y Tweek, amarrados con una cuerda de forma que sus espaldas se presionaban con fuerza. Damien había exagerado el amarre.

-Suéltanos ahora marica- le exigió Craig con su usual voz monótona.

-¡GAH! ¡Esto es demasiada presión!- el nervioso rubio sentía la necesidad de jalar su cabello, pero estando amarrado lo único que podía hacer era moverse desesperado.

-Tweek...- le llamo Craig para tranquilizarlo. Sus movimientos bruscos y el amarre tan fuerte del anticristo lo estaban lastimando.

-¡Nos quieren matar Craig!-

-Tweek, tranquilo-

-¡Craig, CRAIG! ¡AGH!-

-¡Tweek tranquilízate!-

El rubio sintió como la cuerda lastimaba más a ambos con sus bruscos movimientos y se detuvo enseguida, sin poder dejar de temblar.

-Tranquilo Tweek, estoy aquí, contigo, y no te dejare sólo jamás- le tranquilizo Tucker sonrojado. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas a su rubio.

-¡Gah Craig! Yo lo siento te a... ¡Agh! te quiero amigo- Tweek se ruborizo de sobremanera al decir esto y al sentir las manos de Craig sobre las suyas.

_Craig: "¿Acaso quiso decir que me ama? Que mierda, sólo se equivocó, no seas marica Tucker... ¿Pero… y si me ama? ¡Mierda! Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas..."_

Damien y Pip no habían podido apreciar la escena, ambos planeaban que hacer con exactitud.

-¡Bueno maricas!- hablo Damien llamando la atención de ambos chicos -Dejen de temblar y de mearse en los pantalones-

Craig giro los ojos y miro a otro lado. Tweek se sobresaltó y tembló más de la cuenta.

-Sabemos lo que ambos sienten y queremos ayudarlos- hablo Pip amable y sonriente.

El anticristo lo miro por segundos. Pip era todo lo contrario él, y aún así lo volvía completamente loco con solo sentir su presencia.

Pip al notar como lo miraba, se sonrojó y le sonrió apenado -Sigue Damien- le susurro recordándole su labor.

Damien se giró hacia los chicos y prendió fuego a todo su alrededor.

-¡Confiesen sus sentimientos, maricas!- les ordeno apegando cada vez más el círculo de fuego que rodeaba a ambos chicos.

-¡Gah Craig! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Vamos a morir!- dijo el rubio flexionando sus rodillas.

Craig suspiro profundamente y trago saliva -Tweek...- le llamo despacio.

El rubio noto como la espalda de Craig comenzaba a sentirse caliente de un momento a otro. ¿Qué era? ¿El calor, la presión, la furia... Los nervios?

-Craig...- respondió Tweek tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Las llamas estaban alcanzando ambos cuerpos.

-Tweek, yo...- el pelinegro respiro de nuevo.

-Ahí va- dijo Damien orgulloso girando se hacía Pip. Para sus sorpresa el ya no estaba ahí.

-¿C-Craig?- el rubio se apegó aún más a él.

-Tweek yo... Yo te...-

El fuego se detuvo y la cuerda se desato sola. No había rastros de Damien y tampoco de Pip. Craig suspiro y se levantó enseguida ayudando al rubio a hacerlo.

-Vámonos Tweekers- le dijo tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

-E-Espera Craig...- el rubio se detuvo tembloroso.

-Si...- Craig se detuvo forzosamente.

-¿Que-e querías ngh decirme?- pregunto Tweek inseguro.

Craig le miro fijamente por largos minutos. Tweek comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Tweek: "Demonios, no debí preguntarle eso... Creo que ahora me odia... ¡Oh Jesús! ¡Esto es demasiada presión, no puedo soportarlo!"

-... Que yo también te quiero, amigo- respondió Craig, abrazando al rubio contra su pecho para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

**PLAN D: "FAIL."**

Después de que Damien encontrara a su novio y este le diera una explicación, se dieron cuenta que su plan había fallado y ahora Craig y Tweek estaban más separados que nunca. Evitaban estar en el mismo lugar, no hablaban ni preguntaban por el otro y mucho menos se dirigía una sola mirada, ni siquiera una discreta.

-No importa chicos, ya se nos ocurrirán más planes- hablo Kenny tratando de tranquilizar a los desinteresados chicos.

-¡No más planes Kenny!- regaño Kyle molesto.

-Quizá uno más pueda funcionar- hablo Pip por lo bajo.

Todos pudieron escucharlo y lo miraron con suma atención.

-Es el plan de Christophe. Simplemente hay que dejarlos solos, ellos sabrán que hacer- soltó Pip. La habitación se inundo en un silencio reflexivo por largos minutos.

-Puede que sea lo más fiable- apoyo Gregory decidido.

-¡Entonces al carajo!- hablo Kenny -Sigamos con nuestras vidas y dejemos que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos- término.

A todos les pareció razonable. Incluso para Clyde y Token esta situación se había vuelto demasiado molesta, ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, como pareja, por ayudarlos a ellos. Y sus amigos parecían no darse por enterados.

Los chicos ya no estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos. Esos dos debían enfrentar sus sentimientos solos de una buena vez.

* * *

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el final. **

**¡Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews!**

**Y **

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA :)!**


	8. El gran y más esperado paso

**Howdy-Ho!**

Hemos llegado al octavo y último capítulo de "Delicious Pleasure".

**(Llalalalalalemmoncreeklalala lala) ._.**

**Disfruten :)**

**Canción: Patience – Guns N' Roses *w***

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone…**

* * *

**"El gran paso"**

**VIERNES:**

_Craig: "Quizá los días no sean extraños, quizá sean mis sentimiento los que me joden día y noche. Debo aclarar esto, de una vez por todas."_

Craig caminaba por el corredor de la escuela, directo a su casillero. Al llegar a el sintió ese gran vuelco en el estómago de nuevo.

-¡Gah! Hola C-Craig- saludaba nervioso Tweek.

-Hola…- contestaba Tucker igual de nervioso pero con más disimulo.

Ambos habían llegado temprano a su último día de clases en tercero de secundaria. Demasiado temprano. Ningún otro alumno caminaba por ahí, estaban absolutamente solos.

Después del saludo un ambiente silencioso e incomodo se formo entre ambos.

Craig le había pedido a Tweek que llegara dos horas antes de iniciar las clases para platicar de "algo muy importante". Al rubio no le fue muy difícil, puesto que no dormía mucho de todos modos.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con un deje de excitación, Craig por lo que quería decir y Tweek por lo que deseaba escuchar.

-Tweek yo…-

-Si…-

Hablaron tan rápido que se detuvieron de la misma forma. Craig comenzó a tomar aire por la boca agitado por la adrenalina y Tweek se acerco un poco más a él.

-Craig…-

Las palabras del rubio fueron silenciadas con los labios de Tucker sobre los suyos.

Como si Tweek lo estuviera esperando correspondió de inmediato con algo de desesperación, abrazando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos. Craig lo sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura y lo apego más a su cuerpo.

Tucker mordió sus labios con un poco de fuerza, estaba desesperado por poseer esos rosados labios desde hace tiempo. Tweek gimió de dolor y placer, lo que encendió a Craig deseando poseer su cuerpo también.

Se separaron para recuperar un poco de oxígeno y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más tranquilo y suave.

Duraron así unos minutos hasta que Craig se separo y abrazo con fuerza al rubio.

-Te amo Tweek, no puedo seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, ya no-

Tweek se aferro más al abrazo de Tucker y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo ngh Craig, desde siempre y para siempre-

Craig sonrió con satisfacción y beso su frente tiernamente.

Se separó un poco del rubio, sin soltarlo de la cintura, le sonrió seductor, como nunca lo había hecho. Tweek admiro su rostro, expresivo, al fin. Le sonrió alegre y Craig le tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Tweek siguiendo despacio a su amante.

Craig tomo su mejilla plantándole otro beso.

Entraron a los baños fuera de servicio, donde ya habían estado en ocasiones anteriores. Craig lo llevo al último cubículo y se encerró con él.

-¡Gah! C-Craig... ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio asustado.

-Te encantara- el pelinegro lo aprisiono contra la puerta.

-P-pero... Ah- Tweek cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Craig comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa.

-D-Detente... C-Craig... P-porfavor...- Tweek comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Tucker bajo y recorrió con su lengua desde el ombligo hasta la curvatura del cuello de su rubio.

Tweek cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda, sonrojado, sintiendo como el incontrolable placer se formaba en su cuerpo.

Craig sonrió ante esto, tomo al rubio de las caderas y lo envistió con las propias contra la puerta.

Ambos soltaron un ligero gemido.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Craig por lo bajo, atacando de nuevo el cuello del rubio.

Tweek se dejó llevar por las caricias del pelinegro, comenzando a participar en el acto.

Bajo el cierre y quito con desesperación la sudadera del contrario, siguiendo con su camisa negra y su chullo.

Craig recorrió con sus manos el abdomen del rubio, llegando a desabotonar su pantalón.

Tweek le seguía los pasos desabotonándole también el pantalón, pero Tucker tomo sus manos y las aprisiono con ayuda de la puerta.

-Tweek, tú... ¿Tú estás seguro?- le pregunto jadeante, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Tweek se sonrojó, bajo la mirada a los rojizos labios de Tucker, se quedo mirando largos segundos. Subió de nuevo a sus ojos negros que lo miraban con excitación, asintió con lentitud y se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios.

Craig retrocedió un poco por el brusco choque con Tweek, pero apenas reacciono y lo acorralo de nuevo, terminando de sacarle el pantalón.

Tweek se las arreglo para despojar al pelinegro también de sus pantalones.

Una vez desnudos recorrieron el cuerpo del contrario con la mirada, deseando cada centímetro de la piel ajena.

Tweek avanzo lentamente, ocasionando que Craig retrocediera y se sentara en la taza del baño. El rubio se sentó en sus piernas, Tucker se acerco lentamente, atrapando los rosados labios de Tweek en otro apasionado beso. El rubio enredo sus dedos entre la negra cabellera de su amante, apegándolo más y más a él.

Craig tomo al rubio por las caderas, acomodándolo mejor para comenzar a penetrarlo. Tweek solo se dejo llevar.

Tucker lo hizo lento, tratando de evitar lastimar a su pequeño rubio, pero fue inevitable. Tweek soltó un quejido de dolor y apego más su cuerpo al del pelinegro, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

Craig volvió a besar sus rosados labios mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo para no causarle más dolor.

Pocos minutos después los gemidos se hacían presentes de nuevo. Tweek se iba acostumbrando a tener dentro a Craig, y éste comenzaba a hacer pequeñas penetraciones, causándole un incontrolable placer.

El rubio comenzó entonces a besar el cuello de su amante, causándole profundos gemidos, mientras con sus manos exploraba cada centímetro de su blanca piel.

Las penetraciones por parte de Craig seguían cada vez más rápidas y placenteras encendiendo a Tweek por completo, haciéndolo llenar el silencio del baño con sus alargados gemidos.

Tucker regreso al cuello del rubio, besando y lamiendo con pasión mientras éste gemía 'Craig' en su oído de una forma excitante.

Se miraron fijo a los ojos, totalmente excitados. Sus alientos, las gotas resbaladizas de sudor, los gemidos, la respiración agitada y cada uno de los roces de sus caricias los provocaban aún más. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Tweek subió las piernas, abrazando el torso de Craig, lo que profundizo más la penetración y agilizo los movimientos. Tucker volvió a masturbarlo, haciéndole casi temblar de tanto placer interminable.

Volvió a besarlo en el momento en que se corría en su interior, al mismo tiempo en que Tweek lo hacía en su abdomen.

En el silencioso baño solo se escuchaban sus jadeos. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

Craig fue saliendo poco a poco de Tweek y este quedo sentado en sus piernas. Lo miro fijo a sus negros ojos y sonrió divertido, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Craig correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo por la cintura con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- se escucho salir de los labios de ambos.

* * *

**Si, este es el fin :')**

**Disculpen si los decepcione, o si esperaban la aparición de los otros chicos en este último capítulo.**

**Disculpen si no les gusto el final.**

**Disculpen también toooodoooo el retraso que tuve al subir este fic.**

**Hasta aquí llego "Delicious Pleasure".**

**Espero lean mis próximos fics, y no me odien (?)**

**Gracias a: luis carlos, paws-up-baby, Gaby17, jupter, Garu 0212, Sweek-Lawliet, alondra-viri, Anteu, Amaikurai y DannyLamb por dejar Reviews :3**

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y siguieron este fic.

**Y ya, le hago mucho de emoción.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA :)!**


End file.
